Forbidden Nightshade: Forbidden Love (On Hiatus)
by Stephanie Silverfield
Summary: It's been four months since the events of Frozen and six months since the events of Rise of the Guardians, so what'll happen when the Snow Queen meets a certain Winter Guardian and a forbidden spark begins to blossom...(Jelsa pairing and some background Kristanna. Rated T, just in case.)
1. Chapter 1 - Who's Jack Frost?

All characters, places, and references to How to Train Your Dragon, How to Train Your Dragon 2, and Rise of the Guardians are the property of DreamWorks© and I do not own them.

All characters, places, and references to Frozen, Brave, and Tangled are the property of Disney© and I do not own them.

All OCs are the property of me, Stephanie Silverfield and I do own them.

* * *

><p><strong>Manny - January 1991<strong>

"_If there's something I'm doing wrong, could you... could you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried everything, and no one sees me… the least you can do is tell me... tell me why. Why am I here? Why… why am I alone?_"

From my place above the earth, I hear one of my chosen ones, Jack; speaking to me. Asking me for his purpose; asking me why he suffers, alone. _If only you could see it, Jack, you bring fun to the world; you are the Guardian of Fun._ But it's not my place to interfere until it's his time to become a Guardian. I can't interfere with his fate, not yet at least…

So I look to another, whose life force is slowly leaving this world. The infant girl, whose heart shines pure, though it's failing. Should I reach out and save her? Make her an immortal, so young, just as I did for Jack so long ago? He was older when he died; he had been alive for fourteen years before he sacrificed himself, though I let him age physically for the first four years of his immortal life. He has been the only one I've brought back after Death had taken him; E. Aster Bunnymund, Nicolas St. North, Sanderson Mansnoozie, and Toothiana were all given immortality while they lived. But they had had decades of life. This child has only had one short month of life. Should I save her, and change her fate, forever?

I look down on her dying form; her light brown hair, spread out like a golden halo around her; her light blue eyes, so full of pain, slowly losing their light. Yes, yes I will save her. So I reach out to her with my light and touch her soul.

I'm surprised by her soul, it mirrors Jack's. _She's his soul mate, she's his other half. Maybe, since I'm saving her, one day they won't be alone anymore…_

As she dies and her mortal life ends, I give some of my light to her… and her immortal one begins.

I watch as, like all the others, her appearance changes. Her light brown hair turns into a halo of platinum blonde. Her skin pales. She opens her still light blue eyes; they're the one thing that hasn't changed. She brings her tiny hands together and a snowflake forms between them. I watch as the young girl laughs at her new winter powers and her parents, King Agdar and Queen Idun come in to see why their ailing daughter is laughing.

I watch them quiet her and rock her to sleep. They and everyone else will puzzle at the change in her appearance, but they'll be grateful she's suddenly well. It's lucky she was born within the Lost Islands, and not elsewhere, so her family and the entire kingdom will always be able to see her. I look towards the sleeping child and I say my short farewell to her. _Sleep well, Elsa of Arendelle. Your life will not always be happy and will have some fear and pain, but your time as the Guardian of Love will come, soon…_

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa - Arendelle Palace, October 2012<strong>

Paperwork. It seems like I'm always doing paperwork since I came back from my Ice Palace on the North Mountain after I repaired it and my huge snowman-bodyguard, Marshmallow. And it's always about crop reports, taxes, treaties, or trading agreements. Even though it's only been four months, its already tedious work. Even with my ever bubbly and excitable sister, Anna, her boyfriend, Kristoff, and the always happy and sun loving snowman, Olaf, around; sometimes I still can't relax.

My inability to relax lately is why Anna is trying to convince me to go to the Ice Palace, or the Trolls, or anywhere but the study. "Elsa, you've been in here all day, every day since you got back. You need a break."

I roll my eyes, "I'm fine, Anna."

"No you're not. You're going to work yourself to death!" she exclaims. "It doesn't have to be a long trip, you don't even have to leave, just take a day off."

"I can't just 'take a day off', Anna."

"Why not? Everyone else gets a day off every now and then."

"'Everyone' doesn't include the queen, Anna."

"Well, you can at least take the rest of today off. Go have a stroll through the Royal Gardens or something. Go have some fun with your powers. You haven't even used them since we opened up the gates, have you?"

I sighed. _She's right, I haven't used them in four months. And would a nice autumn stroll through the gardens be such a bad thing?_ "Fine, Anna. You win."

"Really? You're actually going to take the rest of the day off?"

"Yes. I'll take a walk through the gardens, and maybe 'have some fun' with my powers."

"Great, I would join you, but, um… Kristoff actually has a picnic for the two of us planned; I really didn't think you would agree to take a break, but-"

No, she can't ruin Kristoff's plan, not because of me. "Anna."

"-maybe we can get the cooks to make a bigger picnic so you can come; if they can't, Kristoff and I can just stay with you. Then we all could-"

"Anna."

"-go skating; or maybe we could go see the trolls; but they tried to marry us last time; or go to Oaken's; you've never been there have you? Or maybe the Ice Palace; I haven't seen Marshmallow since he threw Kristoff, Olaf, and me off a cliff; but I'm sure he's much friendlier now-"

"Anna!"

"What?"

"You and Kristoff go have your picnic. I'll just take a walk through the gardens by myself."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be lonely…"

"If I get lonely, I'll go find Olaf and Sven in the stables. Alright?"

"Ok, I better get going, I'm already late!" She yells as she runs out.

I laugh quietly at my sister's energy as I clear off my desk. _Poor Kristoff, he's going to have to deal with her endless energy and unstoppable spirit for the rest of his life. But he knows what he's getting into._

I remember how nervous he was when he asked me for my blessing last week. I think that was the first time I've ever actually made anyone sweat. Of course the whole _'if you ever hurt my sister, I will pin you up against the wall with my icicles in two seconds_' thing I said when we officially met probably didn't help.

I sigh, happy for them. They're meant for each other, anyone can see it. And at least they've known each other for four months rather than a few hours. I still can't believe she wanted to marry a man she had just met. _At least she didn't marry Hans; she saw his true colors before it was too late._

I shudder slightly. That was the one thing I haven't told either of them. Hans escaped before his ship got back to the Southern Isles. He's been declared a traitor in Arendelle, Corona, and the Southern Isles. Which means only Weselton or one of those barbaric islands in the north helped him escape. Unfortunately for Arendelle, Weselton is probably the one that helped him. _The Duke of Weselton would do anything to get back at Arendelle, so why wouldn't he start by freeing the murderous Ex-Prince Hans of the Southern Isles? _I put the thought away for now. _I'm trying to relax; thinking of them now won't help me relax._

I enter the Royal Gardens, and look around the lovely autumn foliage to see if anyone's around. Thankfully, no one is. I let out a relaxing breath, and begin creating crocuses made of ice, followed by daisies, irises, roses, and tulips.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack<strong>

I fly over an area I usually don't cover, a place call Air-in-pail, or something like that. It doesn't really matter; I'm just passing through from Burgess on my way to the North Pole for some Guardian meeting. _I can't believe its been six months since I became a Guardian. _I look down at Air-in-pail. _Sorry, no ice or snow today Airy, maybe another time._

I zoom over the castle and spot something unusual, so I go back for a closer look.

There it is, in the castle gardens. It's a rose. An _ice_ rose. And I didn't make it. _Where did it come from?_

I look around a spot a beautiful woman at the other end of the garden, surrounded by more flowers made from ice. She looks about eighteen and I can't help but stare at her. I've never seen anyone with skin as pale as mine or anyone with that light of hair except my own.

As I watch her, the woman makes another ice flower. She has winter powers too? _Who is she? And how does she have powers?_

I whistle appreciatively, "That's a neat trick."

The woman turns towards me with a shriek of surprise, and shoots ice at me. I barley manage to avoid the icy blast.

She looks at me, her light blue eyes full of shock, "Who are you?!"

_Wait, what?_ "You can see me?!"

She stares at me, "Of course I can see you! Now who are you and how did you into the Royal Gardens?"

I decide to ignore the how part and just get to the awkward 'your just a myth' part. "I'm Jack Frost."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa<strong>

I wait for a better explanation, but none comes. "Am I supposed to know who you are, Jack Frost?"

He looks at me, confusion in his blue eyes, "Wait, you've never heard of me?"

"No. Why would I?"

He looks at me, now shocked himself. "You don't believe in me, have never even heard of me, but you can see me? How is this possible?" He brushes his hand through his pure-white hair. "I've gotta go." He starts to fly away. _Wait, he can fly? But, how is that possible?_

He stops in mid-air and turns back to me. "By the way, what's your name, Snowflake?"

I glare at him, "Don't call me 'Snowflake', my name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Now how are you flying?!"

He chuckles to himself, twirling a wooden staff around. "I'll tell you some other time, Snowflake." And flies away, leaving me annoyed and without an explanation for what just happened.

I turn and go back inside; heading to the library, silently hoping the annoying Jack Frost won't be coming back. _He shouldn't have been here in the first place! He shouldn't have been able to get past all the guards and get into the Royal Gardens!_ I guess he flew in; the guards aren't looking for flying intruders after all. _I barely spoke to him and already I can tell he's an annoying, childish, irresponsible, mysterious, handsome-_

_Wait. Mysterious? Handsome? Where did those thoughts come from? Sure he is good looking… if you like the childish trouble-maker look._

I sigh as I walk past the gallery. I spot Anna leaving the ball room, looking around for something or someone, probably me. She spots me and comes running up, nearly knocking us both over. "Elsa! Guess what?!"

I smile at my extremely excited sister, pretending not to know already. "What is it Anna?"

She thrusts her left hand towards me, showing off the beautiful gold, diamond, and emerald ring on her third finger. "Kristoff proposed! I'm engaged!"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Lost Islands

**Jack - North's Workshop**

I fly into North's Workshop, late after my stop in Airy.

"Ah, there he is! Late as usual." North, welcoming and scolding me in the same sentence. "Jack!" exclaims Tooth, excited as always. Sandy just waves 'hello' to me.

"'Bout bloody time you got here mate. What took ya?" Bunny, as pleasurable as ever.

"Sorry Kangaroo, I was flying over this kingdom, saw an ice flower that I didn't make, and was nearly frozen by the queen. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Everyone turns to look at me, surprised.

North breaks the silence, "Where exactly were you, Jack?"

"Air-in-pail, or something like that."

Everyone visibly relaxes.

"Ah, Arendelle. Makes sense" states North.

"What do you mean that makes sense? She could see me and didn't believe in me. She hadn't even heard of me! And she could control ice!" I demand.

"Okay, the ice thing is new, but Arendelle is one of the Lost Islands so that's why she could see you. And she must be a magical being of some sort," North explains.

"Ya mean like that Princess of Corona? The one that had magic hair?" interjects Bunny.

"Yeah, and the witch in DunBroch. And the Berk Dra-"

I interrupt Tooth, "Wait. What's a lost island?"

"What, did Bunny not tell you?" questions North.

"Me? It's not my bloody job to fill him in, mate."

"I asked you to when he became Guardian."

Tooth sighs. "Not a lost island, the Lost Islands. They're the only place in the world people can see us all the time, even though none of them believe in us. There are unusual creatures, customs, and holidays there-"

I interrupt Tooth again, "Wait, they can see us? All of them?"

North answers, "Of course."

"Why didn't I hear about these islands before?"

"No one, other then the Guardians, knows of them. Just think of what someone like Pitch would do to them if he knew." Tooth shudders.

Everyone knows what he would do. He would try and rule them with fear. I can't help but wonder what Erica Blaze would do if she knew of the islands. As Erica, she would have been excited to know of a place where everyone could see her. Knowing her now as Autumn Blaze, she would probably burn them to the ground for 'fun'.

"Ok, good point. But why couldn't I know? Or the Leprechaun, or the Groundhog, or any of the neural immortals? Why couldn't they know? I could have been seen there!"

"First, what if a neutral immortal knew of the islands, then turned? The islands could be destroyed." Tooth says, sadly. "Second, if you knew before you had believers out here in the rest of the world, would you have left, Jack?"

Would I? Would I have left the only people to ever see me?

North answers for me, "You would not. No one would. Now enough of Lost Islands, we have bigger problem."

Sandy signs a question mark.

"Tooth spotted a Nightmare in Argentina last night."

"Yeah, so? We all still see a Nightmare from time to time, mate. Pitch made thousands of them."

Tooth shudders, "Not like this one. This one was different."

"How?" Bunny asks.

Tooth looks around at all of us, "This one was shaped differently, it had a longer neck, body, and tail; shorter front legs and claws on both its front legs and its hind legs; and what looked like the beginnings of wings on its back."

That's weird. Why would they need wings? They can already fly.

"Crickey, this isn't good."

I shrug, "So, it's a weird Nightmare. So what?"

Tooth looks at me, "Jack, the only one who can change a Nightmare without turning it into a dream is Pitch."

I freeze, could Pitch be back? "You think he's back?"

"Is possible, but he may have made unusual Nightmare before the battle too. We all must keep sharp eye for Pitch and any more of these unusual Nightmares, just in case." States North, grimly and ends the meeting.

Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth leave, but North calls me back, "Jack?"

"Yeah North?

"Leave the Lost Islands alone. They don't need the Guardians."

I shrug, "Whatever you say, North." I leave and head for Burgess.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack - Burgess Pond<strong>

When I get back to my little pond, I see a red-hooded figure at the edge, waiting for me. "Hey Jack."

I recognize that voice. "Autumn, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the Sahara."

She pulls back her hood, revealing her orange-streaked red hair and slightly tanned face. "Can't I visit an old friend, Jack? We used to have so much fun together." Oh, great. She's still flirty towards me.

"You were banished to the Sahara and I wouldn't call the 1871 Fire Incident 'fun'."

"That's not how I remember it."

"You almost destroyed Chicago, Holland, Manistee, and Peshtigo."

"And you almost cancelled Easter in '68. We all have our share of accidents."

"That wasn't an accident. You intentionally set those fires. Causing snow on Easter to annoy Bunny is one thing; killing thousands for 'fun' is another.

"Wow, I didn't know that becoming a Guardian meant you become a stick in the mud. I thought you were all 'snowballs and fun time'. What happened to us Jack? We were close once."

"What happened was you turned, Autumn. You used to be my best friend," she winces at the term 'best friend', "You used to be good, bringing warmth to the world. But you joined the dark; you use your abilities to hurt people. We are complete opposites."

"I heard opposites attract. We could be something together, Jack. After all, what goes together better then ice and fire?" Wait, I've heard a phrase like that before, but where?

I need to get rid of her, fast. "Geez, you sound just like Cupid with that opposites attract stuff. Are you sure you're not related?"

That got her, her amber eyes flash angrily and her hair catches on fire. "Do not compare me to that coward! She has no understanding of true love! She should have been destroyed centuries ago!"

Ok, that didn't work, maybe the Guardian threat will. "You should have been destroyed. You would burn the whole world if you could. Now go, before I summon the other Guardians."

"And what? Banish me back to that desert? In case you haven't noticed, the 'banished to the Sahara Desert until the end of time' thing didn't work. You better watch your back, Frost. Or I'll be burning it."

I watch as Autumn leaves.

_What goes together better then ice and fire?_ I know I've heard a phrase almost identical to that, but where? Then I remember Pitch's proposition. _What goes together better then cold and dark?_ Could Autumn be working with Pitch? I hope not, because if she is, we're in serious trouble. I guess I'll have to be the one to tell the others she's escaped. Just great.


	3. Chapter 3 - Back to Arendelle

**Jack - North Mountain, December 2012**

_I've got it, finally!_ Sure it took me two months to find it and I had to chase it from Canada all the way here, but I finally caught the 'weird Nightmare' and Tooth wasn't exaggerating. This thing definitely has an extra long neck and tail and some wicked claws, but these are not the beginnings of wings, they _are_ wings. _I hope Tooth is wrong about the wing stub thing, because if she isn't, someone's still changing the Nightmares. Now let's see where we are, and maybe I'll figure out where you were going, Nightmare._

I fly up and look around. _Well, well. It seems I'm back in Arendelle. _I have no idea why the Nightmare came here, since Pitch doesn't know about the Lost Islands. But since I'm here, I think I'll go check on the Snowflake and see what she's up to.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa - Arendelle Palace<strong>

It's been two months since I saw 'Jack Frost' and I'm starting think I just imaged him. Maybe it was because of all the stress as Queen, Han's escape, or possibly from using my powers that I saw him. Or maybe all three. Even if the Jack Frost Delusion wasn't created by using my powers I still have to deal with my duties as Queen and Han's escape. I am avoiding using my powers though, so I can help plan Anna's wedding.

"We need to choose the guests, send out invitations, pick out the bridesmaids, choose the bridesmaids' dresses, pick out the groomsmen, choose a ring bearer, organize the wedding ball, choose the-"

"Elsa, relax, the wedding is still four months away. The only guests will be the citizens of Arendelle, the trolls, and any royals that have to be here; the invites will be sent out in a week; you're my maid of honor and Bulda and Kara are my only bridesmaids; your dress will be light blue, of course, and Bulda and Kara's will be light green; Gunnar will be the best man and Cliff and Hamal are the groomsmen; Olaf and Sven will be the ring bearers; and the ball will be perfect so you don't need to worry, I've got everything under control."

I gave my sister a doubtful look.

"What? I'm very organized when I need to be."

"You? Organized? This from the same person that decided to come after me without a plan? In a summer ball gown during a snowstorm?"

"Hey, it worked out in the end. Besides, I've got the bridesmaids, groomsmen, and ring bearers chosen."

"After I suggested Bulda and Kara as bridesmaids, chose Gunnar as my best man, chose Cliff and Hamal as my groomsmen, and suggested Olaf and Sven are the ring bearers," states Kristoff, walking in.

"I chose Elsa as my maid of honor, you didn't suggest that."

Kristoff and I both start to chuckle at that and after a moment Anna joins in.

Olaf comes in, "Hi! What are you guys doing?"

Anna manages to keep a straight face, "Trying to plan a wedding."

"Oh, who's getting married?! I love weddings! Weddings have cake, and flowers, and dancing, and-"

"Don't you remember Olaf? Kristoff and I are getting married."

"And since when have you been to a wedding?" asks Kristoff.

"I haven't but I know I love them! And you guys are getting married, this is so great! We'll have cake, and flowers, and dancing. It'll be fun! Then Elsa can get married and we'll have more cake, and flowers, and-"

I interrupt Olaf, "Hey, who said I was getting married? I don't even know any guys, Olaf."

"What about the one in the Gardens? He made snow just like you!"

Ok, maybe I didn't imagine Jack Frost after all.

Anna immediately asks, "What guy?"

"Just a childish trouble-maker, Anna. He won't be coming back anytime soon." _I hope not._

* * *

><p><strong>Jack<strong>

'Just a childish trouble maker'? And what's this about not coming back?

"Think again Snowflake, I just had something to take care of."

They all turn in surprise at me.

"Oh, hey," the talking snowman says, excited, "The snow guy's back!"

"What are you doing here Frost?" The queen glares at me, obviously unpleased by my appearance, while the red-head and blonde guy look at me, seeming to judge me. _What? Are they really checking me over?_

"I was in the area, and decided to see what's happening. So, who're the two lovebirds getting married?"

"My sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle, and her fiancé, Kristoff."

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," introduces the talking snowman. "What's your name?"

"Jack Frost."

The red-head, Anna, shoots an excited, knowing look at Kristoff, "Well, we better get going, wedding to plan, reindeer to visit, and so on. Come on Olaf."

"Wait, Anna-"

But the feisty redhead already had the two out the door and when she shouted, "We'll be back soon Elsa!" and leaves me alone with Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa<strong>

They left me alone with Jack, the most annoying person I've ever met, maybe the most annoying person in the world. _I can't believe this; I'm stuck here alone with him!_ I turn back to him with a glare.

"Why in the world did you come back here Frost? You're not supposed to be here." And how does he keep getting past the guards?

"Can't a guy drop in on a friend and say 'hi'?"

"Well, you've said 'hi', so maybe you should go back to wherever it is you call home, and stop annoying me, I've got too much to do to have time to deal with you."

"Like what?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Fill out crop reports, figure taxes, write treaties and trading agreements, track down an escaped traitor, plan a wedding, and oversee Arendelle."

"Geez, that's a lot of work, don't you ever have fun?"

"A queen doesn't have time for fun. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." And I turn my back on him, hoping he'll go away for good.

I take five steps towards the door, when I feel something cold hit my back. And I turn to see a snowball lying on the ground.

I glare at Jack, "I'm not going to have a snowball fight with you, Frost. I've got far too much to do."

I turn around to leave, but before can I take one step, another snowball hits me. I whirl around to face him, "How dare you?! Hitting the Queen of Arendelle in the butt with a snowball!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jack<strong>

I can't help it, because of the anger on her face over that second snowball, I start laughing.

"You're going to pay for that Frost."

"And what are you going to do about it Snowflake?" This ought to be good.

"Look up." And I look up just in time to see a huge snowball over my head right before I'm buried in it.

When I manage to dig myself out, I hear a beautiful, chime-like laugh. I look over at Elsa, "Bury me and laugh will you? I'll get you for that Snowflake." Honestly though, I'm just glad I make her laugh, it's beautiful.

"Here's a hint for you Frost, never start a snowball fight with me. You'll always lose." And began making dozens of snowballs and pelting me with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn - Pitch's Lair<strong>

_It's not coming back. It's been missing for three hours, it's not coming back. Pitch is gonna be angry._

With a sigh, I go down the Weselton Entrance of Pitch's lair and approach the Nightmare King.

"My lord, one of the test Nightmares didn't come back." I hope the Guardians didn't get it, especially not Jack. Pitch already wants him dead after the last time they met.

I watched Pitch for a reaction, but he doesn't really react. "Did you manage to give it fire?"

"No, my lord. I've been unable to give any of them fire." Not for lack of trying, it seems I can't replicate dragon fire. I just hope he doesn't send me back out the Sahara Entrance, and doom me to an eternity of being stuck in a desert.

"Then it doesn't matter. As long as those buffoons don't know what's coming, they'll be easily destroyed when the time comes." He turns his eerily golden eyes towards me, "As long as you find a way to give the remaining ones fire."

"Yes, my lord." How the heck am I going to give the four of them fire?

"I've already arranged for our Weselton ally to bring a real dragon or two here for you to observe, or destroy if necessary." I look at him in surprise, "Yes, I know you fear being unable to give my Nightmares fire, as you promised. But with a living creature to observe, you will replicate its fire."

I nod to Pitch. It's possible that it'll work. If it doesn't then I'll simply take the creature's fire and give it to the Nightmares. Even though it might kill the creature.

Our Weselton Ally, the former prince of a place called the Southern Isles, is turning out to be a better ally then I first though he would. He was easy to persuade to join us, we simply had to promise him the demise of a place called Arendelle and its queen. In return, he'll lead the Weselton army and the Nightmare army against the dragon's nest in Berk and the Guardians. Then, no one will be able to stop us. Fear and fire will rule the world, as they should.


	4. Chapter 4 - Love, Fun, and Fear

**Jack - Arendelle Palace, January 2013**

I sigh contently, looking down on Arendelle. I've been coming back and hanging out with Elsa and the others for a month now. I can't believe I never knew this place existed a few months ago, or that I stayed away until the day I lost the snowball fight. The only snowball fight I've _ever_ lost.

I've only gotten Elsa to use her powers twice since then, the only times she's used them according to Anna. The first time she just dropped another huge snowball on me again and left the room while I dug myself out. The second time she started to frost the room from annoyance and freaked out a little, but after a few moments controlled it and demanded I leave. Her powers are tied to her emotions, like Erica's were. Meaning she doesn't need a staff or anything to conduct her powers…

But most of the time she ignores me, or she tries to. I think she's a tiny bit upset that I haven't told her how I can fly like I said I would that first time I met her, even after she told me about the eternal winter and freezing her sister's heart. But how can I explain that, not only have I died, and been dead for 300 years, but I'm also immortal and protect the children of the world? That's not exactly something you tell just anyone, and I can't even get her to call me her friend. Yet.

_Well, let's see how long before she kicks me out this time._ I fly down, and land in the Royal Gardens. I head into the castle and immediately run into a brown-haired girl carrying an armload of carrots.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, I almost dropped these because of you!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" I stop mid sentence as she turns her brown eyes towards me. _No, it can't be! She would have died centuries ago!_

"It's ok, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was just rushing these carrots out for Sven. I'm Kara Isgerd."

She somehow manages to shift the pile of carrots around to extend a hand out to me, but I can't think or move. She looks exactly like an older version of my sister, she even has the same beauty mark below her right eye.

She suddenly looks at the wall behind me and asks, "You're that Jack fellow aren't you? The one with the same powers as her majesty?"

I can barley nod my head, still staring at her in disbelief. "Well would you mind not frosting the wall? It's actually not that easy to get off if you or Queen Elsa don't unfreeze it."

I turn and look at the wall in surprise. _I didn't mean to freeze that!_

But I can't control it, not with my sister's older double standing right next to me!

After a few minutes, she finally seems to realize I can't do anything with the frost and heads towards the stables, "I better get these to Sven, I'll see if I can't send mother to deal with the wall, she knows what works best. Farewell, Jack." And walks out.

After she leaves, I finally calm down, and remove the frost with my staff. This is only the third time I've ever done that without using the staff, the first time when I was watching Jamie and his mother and the second when I repaired my staff. I can't control my powers without my staff, I don't know how to.

But Elsa does.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa<strong>

_I can't attend the Princess of Corona's Wedding in person, her wedding is a few days before Anna's, so who can I send in my stead, Hamal? He's the youngest on my council and has a distinct interest in Corona's dignitaries. He'd be the perfect one to send. Wait, he can't go! He's one of the groomsmen! Ok, I'll send Henrik instead. He may be the eldest on my council, but he and the King of Corona have known each other since father died-_

My thoughts are yet again interrupted as a certain annoying prankster enters my study. "Hey, Snowflake. What's on today's agenda? Another treaty or something?"

I ignore him, and sign a letter for the King of Corona with my apologies at being unable to attend his daughter's wedding and send my congratulations for the happy couple.

"Come on, Snowflake. We've been hanging out for more than a month now, aren't we friends by now?"

"You've been annoying me for a month now."

"Annoyed, hung out, same thing."

I roll my eyes, "Is there something you wanted, Frost? Or can you just go now?" _Please go away._

"Well, now that you mention it, I had an interesting idea earlier today."

I look at him, curious.

"My powers are tied with my emotions like yours are, but I can't control them without my staff. So I thought, maybe…" he sighs, "Can you teach me to control them without my staff?"

I look at him incredulously, "You want _me_ to teach _you_ how to use your powers like I do? I don't have time to deal with someone who doesn't tell me anything about himself, even after I've told you everything about me!" Well, almost everything. But I'll never tell anyone, even Anna, about that.

"There has to be something I can do to get you to teach me." He practically begs.

"Fine, tell me how and why you can fly, and I'll consider it."

* * *

><p><strong>Jack<strong>

I sigh, "I was born in Burgess in 1698. I lived with my mother and younger sister. My name was Jackson Overland, but everyone called me Jack. One day, when I was fourteen, my nine year old sister and I went ice skating, but I didn't know the ice was thin until it started to break apart under her feet. I saved her, but fell onto the thin ice myself and drowned." I stop to see her reaction.

"You where born in 1698? But that would make you over three hundred years old! And you _died_?"

I chuckle, "Yeah, I look good for 314 years don't I?" She glares at me, "I died saving my sister, because of my sacrifice, the moon changed me. When I awoke I suddenly had white hair, blue eyes, could create snow, and fly. For a few years I aged a little, then that stopped. I've looked about eighteen for about 296 years. Nine months ago I became the Guardian of Fun, because my center is fun. As a Guardian, I help protect children around the world."

She takes this in, and asks "What happened to your sister?"

"I don't know, I only saw her once, right after I changed, but I didn't remember my human life then, I only got my memories back right before I became a Guardian."

I wait for her response, hoping she won't make me leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa<strong>

I stare at him in silence. _He's more unusual then me. He's technically dead and immortal. At least never needing to sleep or eat is a little more towards normal._

I sigh and take his staff. He asks urgently, "What are you doing with my staff?"

"If you're going to learn to control your powers without the staff, it's not going to be in the same room as us."

He watches as I place it in the hall, "So you will help me?"

I answer with a smile, "Yes, isn't that what friends are supposed to do?" His answering smile is immediate. _I love his smile._

"Ok, I control my powers with love. But you said your 'center' is fun, so maybe you should try to channel your powers with that instead. Whatever you do though, don't try to control them and be afraid of them. I learned not to let fear control them the hard way."

* * *

><p><strong>Kara<strong>

I walk from the Palace towards the Royal Stables with the two dozen carrots Princess Anna asked me to get for Sven. She loves to give Sven carrots and at least with her she doesn't share them like Kristoff does, that's just plain gross.

I enter the stables and, passing several Fjord horses, walk down to Sven's stall where the princess is trying to get Sven to let her near him.

"Something's wrong with him Kristoff. Just look at him! He's acting more and more aggressive every day!" She finally gets him to let her touch him, though it seems to me he's having trouble moving away from her, "And he has a fever! We have to do something Kristoff!"

"I know Anna; I'm taking him to Grand Pabbie later. Maybe he can help."

I come to the stall door, "Here are the carrots, Princess."

I'm surprised she doesn't correct me calling her 'princess'; like she has since we were kids and put together to play even thought she's three years older then me. Most people don't realize the princesses weren't the only ones stuck in the castle, but most don't even realize I exist and that I've lived all but a few days of my life in the castle. After all, just two days after Kai and Gerda adopted me, King Agdar and Queen Idun closed the gates. Princess Anna is the closest thing to a friend I've got. I think she considers me a friend, and that's why she (and Kristoff) asked me to be a bridesmaid at their wedding. But I'm even lower then the official Ice Master used to be, an ice harvester, in society. I'm just the adopted daughter of a pair of servants, so how can I consider a princess as my friend?

Princess Anna takes one of the carrots and gives it to Sven.

I watch the reindeer eagerly take it from her, but seems to have trouble swallowing it. _This can't be good._

He manages to swallow it after a few moments and stands in the stall, looking tired.

"He doesn't seem to want any more carrots, Princess; should I take these back to the kitchens?"

"Kara, you know you can call me Anna, and I guess Sven just isn't feeling well enough for carrots." She exits the stall, "What took so long to get the carrots anyways? I needed them to get Sven to let me near him."

"I ran into that Jack fellow, literally. He looked at me like I was a ghost! Then he frosted the walls and I had to go find mother to remove the frost. Looks like he unfroze it though, it was gone by the time mother and I got back to it. I came straight here after that."

Princess Anna immediately gets her _'up to no good'_ look, though she might call it her _'great idea'_ look. I think everyone except the Queen and Jack know she's trying to get them together. "He went to Elsa's study then. He's probably already been kicked out again. I'm going to go check anyways. Let Pabbie and the others know I said 'hi', ok Kristoff?"

"Of course." And the Princess runs out. No use telling her not to run in a stable, she always ends up running in and out anyways.

I turn towards Sven's stall. And ask, "Kristoff, you know he's in real trouble, right?" He's not a young reindeer, though I don't know his exact age. He has a fever, difficulty swallowing, abnormal behavior, his head's tilted, and I think he has a slight paralysis.

He sighs sadly, "Yes. I think he's dying."

I look at the poor animal, saddened of his demise. "What can the trolls do for him?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Kristoff sounds as if he's nearly choking on the words, "I'm losing my best friend, and I have to try something."


	5. Author's Note

Ok, you are gonna hate me for this, but while I was unable to log on, I re-read my chapter 4 ending and chapter 5, and didn't like them. So I had my sister and my cousin read them, and they weren't satisfied with them, so I'm gonna re-write them. But I won't be doing that for a while, as I've got to write a Fantasy Fiction paper for my English class and I have to focus on that, as it will be for my final grade/test, it will (of course) be a Frozen themed paper, and I may one day put it on here (don't know yet, we'll see). So, for now, this is on hiatus.

The vote for Jack's sister's name is open. The names Emma, Tori, Freesia, Gladys, Nora, and Thea are the names that have been suggested to me for her. Please vote!

I will always welcome any and all questions or suggestions.

- Stephanie


End file.
